


Repercussions

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick can't handle the broadcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



_Tell me your fears._

The caressing tones of the tormentor drag across Nick's mind even as he struggled with the latest reality in his curse.

_What spectral apparitions haunt your conscience and heart?_

Those words strung together more grief, more wishing that he had been the one, and finally anger at being mocked, as he perceived it.

Anger was good, a solid punch to Nick's nature. Anger meant action, and action meant confronting that voice. He was turning the wheel on the heels of that thought. This time, LaCroix would answer for mocking his inability to protect his human friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a more immediate reaction to the loss of Nick's partner and captain.


End file.
